To Protect One's Family
by mysterycritic135
Summary: What happens if John didn't say no to Esther when she revealed her intentions? What would he do? I kind of suck at summaries, so if you want to know more, read the story. Rated M for murder, swearing, sexual content, and graphic imagery. You've been warned. As always, read, review, and spread the word.


**Hey, everyone. Mystery Critic here back at you with a brand new story about the psychological thriller known as Orphan. I'm warning you now, if you have seen the movie, this will contain spoilers as it takes place near the end of the movie, but it won't be following the ending, just this specific scene. If you have not seen this movie, I recommend it. It is an incredible movie. The story will start with the scene where Esther tries to seduce John, and I will not give anything else away. You'll just have to read it to find out. This fic will be having her show her more adult feelings, and it will be rated M for a reason. She still will be quite homicidal, but it will also show that she really is an adult. The story will be taking place entirely in Esther's point of view. The scene from the movie will be placed between asteriks. As for the disclaimer, I do not own Orphan, nor any of the rights affiliated with it. Anywho, now that that's out of the way, sit back, relax and enjoy the first chapter of To Protect One's Family.**

 **Chapter 1**

*I grab Kate's satin black dress from inside her closet, as well as a pair of scissors from the dresser and carry them into my room. Setting the scissors down, I push the chair in my room next to the dresser and climb up on it, cursing my hypopituitarism once more, but not letting it ruin my seduction of the incredibly handsome John. I let the dress fall towards the ground, imagining what it would be like to be able to wear something like this without having to cut it down to fit my small stature. I press the lace to my chest and sway side to side, images of dancing in this dress with John flashing thorough my mind as a happy smile spread across my face. I step off the chair after a few moments of admiring myself in the floor length mirror and put the dress in my lap. I grab the scissors and start to carefully cut through the material, shortening it to the point where it would fit me. When I get far enough into the cut, I place the scissors down and rip through the rest of the material, letting myself let a little bit of anger and excitement out. I pull the bottom half of the dress off and smooth it out before standing up to undress. I discard my removed clothes and pull my newly made dress over my head, loving the feel of the satin on my nearly bare body, smiling once more. I pull out my makeup box and begin making myself as beautiful as I possibly can, despite looking like a mere child.

After a few minutes, I finish applying the makeup and look at myself in the mirror, the eye shadow complimenting the lipstick perfectly, and I smile again.

'Not too bad, Leena.' I think to myself, applying some last minute blush to my cheeks. 'In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if John took me right on the spot.'

I bite my lip at the thought of my seduction over him working quickly, and slide my hands up the side of my body, dancing a little in the mirror, swaying my body from side to side as entrancingly as possible.

'No way he can resist me now.' I think, smiling sensually. 'Now, to go put my plan into action.'

I leave my room and walk downstairs into the kitchen, preparing a fruit platter. After I finish, I grab a knife from the island and walk into the living, the knife at my side. I set the platter in front of John, speaking up to awaken him from his near drunken pass out; "Hello, Daddy." He opens his eyes and turns to look at me, barely able to keep his eyes open.

"What are you wearing?" He asks, slurring slightly.

"Do you like it?" I ask, looking down and straightening out the dress. He brings his hands up to his face and covers his eyes, sighing.

"Oh, Jesus..." I pop a strawberry into my mouth and chew slowly, staring at his stubble-riddled chin.

'God, he is so sexy...' I think as he breathes out a puff of air. I lean closer to him, pulling up my legs onto the couch behind me so the heels don't dig into my ass. 'I'll leave that for his fingers.'

He starts to move away a little bit as I lean into him, making my spirits drop a little, but I don't let the feeling show on my face.

"Look at you." He said, looking me up and down while shaking his head. "What did you do to your face? What is this?"

I smirk at his words, looking down a little at my body. 'Maybe I might be sexier than I thought.'

He leans back onto the couch, covering his face with his hand. I lean closer to him, laying my head onto his arm.

"I don't want to be alone." I say, looking up at him. "I'm scared."

He sighs and looks at me as I give him my best scared little girl face, hoping it will draw him in and make him more compassionate. He sighs again and turns his face away, allowing me to start putting my plan further into motion. "I love you, daddy." I say, leaning over to kiss him on his cheek.

"You too, honey." He says, closing his eyes.

"I really love you." I say, leaning in again to place a kiss on his cheek, a little harder and closer to his sweet, kissable lips.

He sighs and rubs his forehead. "I know." He chuckles. "I know."

I pout slightly, but won't let it deter me as I lean forward one last time, kissing his cheek gently before whispering in his ear; "John, let me take care of you..."

He moves back suddenly, sitting up and looking down at me; "W-What are you doing?" He says, looking at me incredulously before repeating himself, raising his voice. "What are you doing?"

As the hurt spreads across my face, I look down in sadness before I hear his voice again. "What has gotten into you?" He asks. "Huh? What's going on?"

I sigh sadly and lean back on the couch, looking up before turning my head to stare at his face. I can tell the hurt is sprawled across my face as I struggle to fight back tears. "You said you loved me..." I said, my voice cracking. He sighs in exasperation, leaning back for a moment before he looks back at me again.

"Oh, w- I, ugh..." He mutters, looking back at me and sighing for what feels like the thousandth time. He shakes his head before continuing. "You are so confused. I don't love you like that. That's the way Kate and I love each other. You understand?"

"I don't see that." I say, not letting myself be spurned. 'I don't want to kill him. I love him so much… I won't let this happen again.'

"You have to respect your mother." He says, my heart starting to break.

"I do!" I respond quickly, needing for this to not end like last time. He shakes his head before I continue. "I just feel like I'm alone sometimes in respecting you. I don't think anyone ever thinks about what you might be feeling. I really care about you, John."

"Yeah, I noticed that…" He mumbles, his voice barely a whisper. I start stroking his hair softly as he begins to open up to me. I smile inwardly as my plan starts to work, but saddening again as my love's voice starts to crack. "I'm just… I'm tired. I'm very tired. But I don't know what to do, it's difficult." He starts to cry and my heart drops, tears coming back to my eyes again. "I- Everything's just falling apart! And… Oh my God, I'm so worried for Daniel! Oh God..."

His crying gets even louder as I go for the kill, using my last efforts to finish reeling him in. "You're a good person, John." He shakes his head and I press on. "You're a great father… and a handsome man..." 

I lean forward further, sliding my hand slowly up his leg towards his crotch. He looks up at me as I smile a little, placing as naughty a look as I possibly can on my face. He notices my hand sliding up his thigh and gets up quickly, turning to look at me. "What the? Jesus Christ!" He snaps and starts yelling at me. "My God, stop, stop, stop! Just stop talking and go upstairs! Go to your room!"

I snap as well and stand up defiantly. "Stop talking to me like I'm a child!"*

"But you are a child!" He yells. "You're my child, and you will do what I say! That is very inappropriate, and even if you weren't my daughter, you're a child! You're nine year's old, Esther, for God's sake!"

"I am not nine years old, I'm thirty-three!" I stop talking and cover my mouth with a small gasp, realizing it had all gone too far. I mentally kick myself for telling the truth too soon.

"Wha… What are you talking about?" He asks, shaking his head in disbelief. "What do you mean, you're thirty-three? You're a little girl!"

I sigh and let my arms drop to my side, not bothering with the act anymore. "I'm not a little girl. I'm a thirty-three year old woman who escaped from Saarne Institute in Estonia several years ago."

"Esther, what are you talking about?" He says, grabbing my shoulders roughly, but I ignore it. "Why are you making up these stories?!"

Staying calm, I pull my arms out of his grip slowly. "Also, my name isn't Esther. It's Leena. Leena Klammer. I was born on April 9th in 1976, and I have a hormonal disorder called hypopituitarism. It causes proportional dwarfism, and now I'm stuck looking like this. From my birth my father… used me. Eventually, he found a girlfriend. But at that point, I believed that he loved me. So, when he got rid of me, I had to get rid of them both. This kept happening, finding another family, and I'd fall for the father. I don't know why. I guess I just have some daddy issues." I chuckle at my dark joke and reach up to pull the collar off of my neck, then the ones on my wrists. He gasps at the sight of my scars and I sit down primly on the couch. "After the police came, they arrested me and sent me to the Saarne Institute, and I was… Let's say, less than calm. They kept me in a straitjacket and these scars are from when I kept struggling to get out of it. One day, one of the nurses let me out of it to treat the wounds and I killed her. I killed the guard and anyone else in my way on my way out. After I escaped, I became a prostitute to survive, catering mostly to wealthy pedophiles. Eventually, the police found and arrested me for prostitution, so I pretended to be a child prostitute to stay out of jail. I couldn't go to jail, I had to find my beloved. I'm not a murderer, though. I was just looking out for myself. I had to so I can finally find someone who would truly love me. After that stage of my life, I decided to use my hypopituitarism to my advantage, and started posing as a child to stay at orphanages. I guess being with a family again triggered my 'daddy complex.' I've fallen for many men, John. But none so heavily as you. I would do anything for you, be anyone for you. I don't want to kill you, John, and I refuse to. Kate and Daniel, though. They won't be as lucky. You can protect them both, John. Just say yes."

"Kate… Kate was right!" He says, backing up before tripping and landing on the couch. "You tried to kill Daniel!"

"He saw me leave the tree house where I hid the evidence from Sister Abigail's death." I walk up to John slowly and place one leg on each side of his lap before lowering myself down, straddling him as I place my hands on his strong, broad shoulders. "She was going to take me away from you, and I couldn't let her. As for Daniel, he was going to tell you. You would have found the backpack in the tree house. Normally, I would have finished the job. But there's something about you, John. I don't want to make you sad. I haven't felt anything like what I have with you ever before. I need to be with you, John. I can't have children because of my father, but we can take Max. I don't want to hurt her, either. We can be a family, just the three of us."

"You're insane, Esther!" He says, pushing me off of him. "I'm calling the police!"

"Oh, would the police that your little girl could have done all that?" I put on a faux pout and stare up at him with my biggest puppy dog eyes. "Please, officer… I don't know what's happening… I'm so scared of them… They keep trying to hurt me." I wipe the look of my face and grin smugly before giggling sweetly.

"You really are insane, Esther..." He says, sitting down and sighing in defeat. "How do I know you won't come back and kill them if I say yes?"

"You have my word, John, my love." I say, standing back up and placing my hand on his cheek. "I swear, say yes and I will make you the happiest I possibly can. Say no, and I will take everyone you love from you." My voice drops low as I narrow my eyes slightly and purse my lips in my terrifying scowl. "There will be nothing you could do to protect them. I will find them, and I will end them, John. I will take them from you, and I will keep taking people from this world, but you can stop that. Let's leave here, John. Just you, me, and Max. We can be a family, just the three of us, and we'll be so happy. I'll let Kate and Daniel live, and I'll even stop killing. I won't have to anymore because you'll be protecting me!"

My voice cracks in panic as I clutch his shirt in panic, and I could tell terror of rejection was written clear as day all over my face. I stare up into his beautiful brown eyes, not saying anything as I beg with my eyes. He sighs and a tear slides down his face as he nods slowly, hanging his head in defeat. My eyes go wide as shock rockets through my body. "You… You nodded?" I say slowly before a smile stretches from ear to ear. "You'll do it?! You'll be my husband?!"

He nods again, silently as he looks up at me. "Just leave Max with Kate. She needs both of our kids." He takes his hands in mine and stares into my eyes pleadingly. "Please, Leena..."

"You… You called me Leena..." I say in disbelief, staring up at him. "But… How can we have a family if we don't bring Max?"

"We can adopt another child from an orphanage in France, or something." He says, placing his hand on my cheek. "Just please leave Max with Kate. Please, Leena?"

I sigh and stare into his eyes, placing my hand on his cheek, as well. "I would do anything for you, John." I say, smiling sweetly. "Okay, we can leave Max with _her._ " I say the last word with venom in my voice before placing my finger in front of his face and continuing. "But if this is a lie, or you betray me, I won't kill you. I'm going to take all three of them away from you and leave you to rot. Stay with me for the rest of our lives, have a family with me, forget them all, and I'll leave them be. We can live our lives, raise our children, just the two of us, for the rest of our lives."

"Okay, Leena." He says, wrapping his arms around me, his body stiff. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, John..." I say, hugging him back and closing my eyes as I lay my head on his shoulder. After a few moments, I turn to look up at him, my face mere centimeters from his. "Please, John. I want you to kiss me. Give me my first kiss of love."

He smiles sadly and leans forward, placing his lips on mine softly. I revel in the sensation, melting into this kiss as I relax into his arms before wrapping my arms around his neck. I press my lips back against his, returning the love I feel in his lips. I move forward, pushing him back on the couch as I make an attempt to make the kiss more passionate. He pulls back and pushes me back slightly. "There's time for that later, Leena." He says, setting me down and standing up. "We need to leave if you really want to do this. We need documents made. I know someone, and we can leave for wherever you want. I have your word this is the end of all this killing, and Kate, Max, and Daniel will be safe. If I give myself to you, they can live their lives, right?"

"That's right!" I say excitedly, shaking in happiness and anticipation. "They can live their lives as long as I have you!"

He smiles sadly again, before leaning down to place a kiss on the top of my head, making me smile. "Then we can be together. We can go anywhere you want, stay there for the rest of our lives." He strokes my cheek with a curled finger. "Let's go talk to my friend. We're getting out of here."

'I did it...' I think, wrapping my arms around his neck as he suddenly picks me up bridal style. 'I finally did it. I found the man of my dreams, and he's mine for good. I finally found love.'

 **Well, everyone. That's chapter one of To Protect One's Family. I hope you all enjoyed it. To those I have told about this story, I hope it lived up to expectations. To everyone else, I hope all of my loyal fans will continue to read, and I will still be updating my other fic. As always, read, review, and spread the story. This is Mystery Critic, signing off.**


End file.
